Amber (The Turning Tides fanfics)
Amber is an adult female sandwing who first appears in the prologue of Missed. She is the adopted-daughter of Hyena and wants to liberate the Talons of Power from the desert too, along with Torrid. Her parents were killed in the Great River War before she was one year old. Appearance Amber is a small, golden sandwing, whose wings are noted to have orange and white bursts. Personality Amber is ditzy, sociopathic and boisterous. She finds great enjoyment in doing illicit and dangerous activities but does have a line, such as getting involved in physical altercations. She tends to be optimistic and look at situations comically, often disregarding risk or protest. However, she is impulsive. Amber does care for her adopted-brother, Torrid, but does disregard his feelings and opinions numerously, dragging him into situations to benefit herself or for amusement. She is also easily irritable in some cases, such as when she is tired or bored. Biography When Amber was roughly one year old, she became separated from her family due to the Great River War, wherein the skywing Queen Fuchsia had declared war over the Great Five-Tail River with Queen Thorn. At some point, she fled to a small oasis where she encountered the hybrid dragonet Torrid being chased by an ostrich and chased it away, saving him. Some time later, they were found and later adopted by Hyena, whom cared for them and raised them as his own. Missed There are major spoilers ahead for Missed. Prologue Amber firsts introduces herself to Mist when she first wakes up imprisoned. When Mist doesn't divulge her name Amber gets annoyed and then argues with Torrid. Hyena appears and tells Mist that they caught and imprisoned her under Queen Blizzard's orders, which was a lie. The trio then leave Mist alone to talk outside. Some time off-scene, Mist somehow breaks free and attacks Hyena, overpowering him and locking him up. Amber and Torrid, terrified of Mist, decide to work for her, helping with her scheme to bomb the 40th annual Winter-Spring celebrations to lure Queen Blizzard away and kill her. Chapter 2 Amber was present when mudwing Prince Beaver accidentally knocked a lit torch over, catching some wood panels on fire. Some dragonsmoke cactus rolled out of a hidden compartment in the torch, which Amber swiftly picked up without any dragon fully noticing. When she picks up a spare, she realised that she was followed by Gelid and introduces herself. She and Gelid were then forced to clear out as the celebrations were about to start. Chapter 4 When Mist infiltrates the safe-room and doesn't come out some time later, Amber and Torrid decide to check on her while loudly bragging about their input in the scheme. When Mist comments on how Blizzard didn't imprison her and that figures out Hyena's lie, she threatens the duo to spill what they know about it. Amber reveals that they were hunting for an alleged Talons of Power member one morning when they unknowingly found North's body and decided to hide some distance away from it. They notice Mist approach the body and Amber comes out of hiding, grabs a club and knocks Mist out with it. Hyena appears some time later and scolds the two for knocking out a dragon that didn't look suspicious and orders them to drag Mist back and lock her up. After the events of Mist waking up (seen in the prologue) and the trio walk outside, Hyena confides in his new plan to blackmail Queen Blizzard using Mist, and force them to destroy the Talons of Power for them. After the story, Amber defends Hyena's actions. When Mist declares that she's going to kill Hyena, Amber blocks her path and begs her not to. Mist soon agrees but then sends Torrid to check on Hyena. When Firefly arrives, she escorts the entire group to meet up with all the other dragons from Vine Square. Meanwhile, Hyena arrives and attacks Mist, bringing her to the ground and pins her. Amber descends to the ground and attempts to convince Hyena not to kill Mist. She, along with input from the group, manages to convince Hyena that they are going to do something about the Talons of Power threat as long as Mist lives. Chapter 9 Amber and Torrid are in the rainforest when Gelid and Pale arrive. They are arguing with Mist when Gelid steps in. When Mist comments that they have to quickly stop at Jade Mountain Academy, Amber and Torrid butt in and want to come too. Mist ultimately agrees because they're stopping at the Stronghold some time later where the duo can go back home. When the group arrive at Jade Mountain Academy, the duo recognsie Clay at the entrance. Amber quickly runs off to explore the academy, and Torrid follows. Chapter 11 Amber and Torrid are inexplicably mentioned by Glory as the dragons responsible for alerting Queen Thorn of the seawing attack on Jade Mountain. Chapter 12 Mist finds Amber and Torried in the war preparation camp and immediately descends to them. When Mist questions them, Amber reveals that when she went to explore Jade Mountain, she stumbled into the cave system. After getting lost, it was Torrid that directed them to an exit. There was a seawing next to the exit, mostly likely a guard, which Torrid "knocked that seawing off the side of the mountain", and also spotted the group leaving in direction of the Kingdom of the Sea. Some other seawings noticed them and gave chase, to which the duo fled from the mountain. Torrid later suggested warning someone of the situation. Amber then suggested warning Hyena because "he's pretty smart and I was sure he'd know what to do." and successfully alerted the Stronghold of the attack, which correctly follows Glory prior iteration of the story. The duo then join Mist and Gelid reunite with Firefly, and Hyena and Beetle. As they throw solutions around, Amber suggests assassinating one of the Talons' leaders, which is dismissed. It is unknown whether she was being serious or not. When they come to the conclusion of needing the skywings to help them fight, Amber and Torrid join Gelid and Mist as a party to convince Queen Fuchsia to help them. Along the way, Amber tells Gelid a story when Mist killed a skywing to save both her and Torrid. Amber then admits to like being around Mist because "being around Mist meant I get to see the craziest and awesomest stuff happen". She also admits to throwing a rattlesnake in Hyena's cell for fun at some time. Later, a skywing scout notices them and stops them, declaring their intentions. When Gelid says she knows King Sanguine's whereabouts, the scout allows them entry and escorts them to Queen Fuchsia's throneroom. Fuchsia dismisses them at first, ignoring their escort's attempts to explain themselves. Mist scolds her. Getting nowhere, Gelid says that the Talons of Power have imprisoned King Sanguine. Amber relays the importance of needing more soldiers to help them fight, to which Fuchsia agrees to help them. When they leave, Amber and Torrid comment on how they prefer to avoid fighting. Mist suggests they go to the Stronghold to keep themselves safe, which they oblige. They say their farewells and part from Mist and Gelid.Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Acornerika) Category:Occupation (Teacher)